A New Titan?
by goldenheart790
Summary: The Titans save a pizzeria from Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Among the chaos, they find a civilian and she is much more than she appears to be.
1. The Civilian

The Titans were summoned to their favorite pizzeria. It looked like Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth were wreaking havoc so the heroes were going to do what they do best; fight and win. But before they could fight, Gizmo took a girl from one of the seats with metal claws from his backpack, "I'll drop her if you fight us." Gizmo's threat got the Titans to stay where they were; they were still on their guard.

"Let the girl go and surrender," Robin commanded. Jinx sighed,

"If we let her go and surrender, it'll be no fun."

"And we'd go to jail," Gizmo's response was followed by Beast Boy,

"Dudes, be cool." Mammoth laughed,

"Don't tell us to be cool mothe-"

"There are children here," Jinx said, "watch your mouth." Then she got sarcastic, "The Titans might wash it out with soap." The five had no choice but to let the three H.I.V.E. students if they wanted to save the civilian.

"Let the girl go and we'll let you go," Robin said with caution, "we won't take you in." The other Titans were a bit surprised but they knew that what Robin said was something that had to be conveyed to villains in certain situations. And this was, obviously, one of those situations. Gizmo spoke,

"I'll shake things up a bit." He hung the girl over the side building over the street. Gizmo pressed a button on a game controller and the claws released the girl. Robin threw his wires and dove for the girl when Gizmo dropped the girl. Jinx fired at Robin and he fell to the ground, dropping the girl. Gizmo used his backpack's metal legs to walk over to them. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Gizmo's backpack and it malfunctioned which made the bald boy take it off before it could shock him or explode.

Robin was slashed with a disk that Gizmo fired. Robin winced as the same disk was fired in his shoulder. "A yo-yo disk?" Gizmo threw it again but Robin caught it and snapped the string. Starfire and Raven took on Jinx, Cyborg ran after Gizmo, and Beast Boy blocked Mammoth from running any further.

The girl then ran for it after Mammoth threw Beast Boy behind him and he dented a street light in his gorilla form. Gizmo was able to hack into Cyborg's hard drive; shutting him down and Mammoth threw Robin but Beast Boy caught him and the force of the catch forced an injured Beast Boy to transform back into his human form. Jinx shot bolts at the girl; halting her.

"You could be a cute little plaything for me." Starfire and Raven for Jinx but she shot beams at the girls and they dented the concrete and for extra measure, Jinx used her magic to pin them to the concrete. Jinx looked back to the girl and straight at her eyes, "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"What I do know is that you have a pole up your-" she was cut off by Jinx as she punched the wall behind the civilian. The wall began to shake and break apart. Beast Boy, even with his aching head, transformed into an elephant and swipe Jinx with his trunk. She crashed into Mammoth and they were knocked back. BB morphed back into his human form to rest as the hive left and Raven and Star freed themselves and gained strength back and Cyborg restarted his system but had a few sparks lighting up. With Raven's help, she freed the civilian from the fallen debris.


	2. Jane Doe

Robin stood after Starfire wrapped his wounds with bandages around his torso, "They think they could get away with that; using a civilian as leverage." Starfire sighed,

"Beast Boy's concussion is being treated with an iced bag. The civilian is also in the bandages."

"They've gone too far," Robin said, "harming a civilian." Robin added as he looked at Starfire, "Did you suffer any injuries?" Star showed Robin her hand. It had bandages on it,

"It does bring pain to me but it will be no problem." Robin sighed,

"She should've run farther from the fight, I don't know why she didn't." Star was curious as well. Star said,

"I shall do the checking on our friends." Star left the hospital room and walked into the living room. Beast Boy held an ice pack to his head, Cy was wrapping the civilian's wounds, and Raven resting her leg.

"Hey Starfire," Cyborg greeted her quietly, "how's Robin?" Starfire smiled,

"Robin is doing well, he is awake and has the bandages on. How are all of you?" Raven said,

"Beast Boy has a concussion and my leg is injured."

"What about the girl?" Starfire asked. Raven answered Star,

"She's injured but she should be fine." Star gave a sigh of relief,

"Thank goodness." Beast Boy said,

"I didn't know Jinx could burn with her magic." Star nodded,

"Maybe she gained a new ability?" BB said,

"New ability or not, let's hope she doesn't do that again. That sounds threatening. " Cyborg commented,

"Well, she is a sorceress but I didn't know she could play with fire."

"My jacket is singed," the girl said with annoyance in her voice. Robin asked as he walked in,

"How is everyone?" The group turned to Robin. Cy asked,

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Robin responded,

"We should all be resting." Beast Boy said,

"That sounds like a great idea." The green teen closed his eyes as Robin asked the girl,

"How about introductions?" The girl said,

"I already know who you are and I'm just some Jane Doe."

"I guess we're going to call you that then," BB said. Raven contacted Bumblebee of Titans-East,

"I called you to inform you that we were injured by Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth and a few of us won't be up to par." Bumblebee asked,

"How bad?"

"Robin has several gashes, Beast Boy has a concussion, Starfire has a bruised hand, I have a leg injury that I'm healing at the moment, and a civilian was attacked by Jinx." Robin said,

"Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy should heal fast. So if you need them, they should be available to help." Bumblebee nodded,

"Of course," the Titans-East leader asked, "but right now, Steele City is fine so, why not a visit?" The Titans agreed.

"Tomorrow?" Bumblebee asked. Robin nodded,

"Tomorrow," Robin turned off the supercomputer and said as he yawned, "let's call it a night." Raven turned to Jane,

"Where do you live? We can take you home." She shook her head,

"I'd rather not go, you could say I'm having trouble there." Beast Boy said lazily,

"You can sleep in the extra room." Starfire stated,

"That is a wonderful idea." There was a short circuit and the power went out and Cyborg sighed and turned to Jane,

"I'll show you to the room."

"Thanks," she got up and turned to the others as Cy said,

"Good night, guys." Cy and Jane walked the hall, "What makes you think you're not important?"

"Cyborg," Jane started, "have you ever felt pressure of being perfect then punished for one mistake?"

"Kind of," Cyborg stated, "you could say that." Cy stopped walking and said as he opened the door,

"This is the room," it had a bed, nightstand, lamp, and a closet. Cyborg said, "Sorry it's not the most colorful spectacular room ever."

"No, it is fine," Jane said, "I'm okay with bland. Good night Cyborg, see you in the morning."

Chap 2:

The Titans East came to visit. Hugs were exchanged and the group retreated to the living room. Speedy asked, "Where's Raven?" BB said with a yawn,

"Probably in her room, doing some self healing stuff." Aqualad asked,

"Is this the civilian?" She nodded,

"Yes, you can call me 'Jane'. It is better than my real name, sad to say." Aqualad gave Jane his hand. She shook it after waiting a bit and Bumblebee looked to Starfire,

"I've been thinking about something lately and I would like to talk to someone." Star smiled and said,

"Please, do tell, I would like to hear it." Speedy looked over with a grin as he heard Star,

"Is it story time already?" Bumblebee stated,

"During our last mission with someone we met, we headed down to find a building on the ocean floor with coordinates from a cryptic message." This got everyone interested and Speedy continued with a small frown,

"Our mission with her was fine. Bumblebee, the twins, and I operated the ship. Our friend had environmental adaptation so she could swim next with Aqualad."

"We found out it was a setup," Aqualad paused, "Trident and his clones attacked the ship." Speedy added,

"We had to retreat to the surface. Aqualad and our friend fought them off as we headed to shore." Bumblebee spoke,

"Everything was fine but a few hours after we parted ways, all contact we had with her was lost." Más and Menos said together,

"Es verdad." Robin asked,

"What's her name?" Aqualad said,

"She went by Echo." Robin pulled another screen on the supercomputer. It showed a portrait of a female with black hair passed her chin, a gray eye mask, and fair skin. Her body shot showed her in a victorious pose; her hands on her hips and a smirk. She wore a gray slim suit that had accents of white up the legs, and a lavender colored chest plate and gloves.

Both Titan Teams stayed silent when her file said M.I.A. Bumblebee sighed, "We've been hoping to find her." Starfire said,

"Maybe Raven has some knowledge about Echo?" Cy commented,

"It's a long shot but it wouldn't hurt." Robin walked to Raven's room but before he could knock, Raven spoke,

"What do you need?" Robin responded,

"The Titans East is here and would like to know if you know anything about an M.I.A. hero called Echo."

"We can go to the to a burger joint," Speedy suggested before Beast Boy looked to him. Speedy cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure they have tofu or something."

"Or we can pack lunch and go to the park," Bumblebee spoke, "that's a better idea." Robin agreed

"That is a better idea, we need to go food shopping anyway." Aqualad suggested,

"You should stay and rest up, Speedy and I can get the food."

"Is there anything you want?" Jane responded to Robin,

"Oh, no I'm fine." Raven asked with monotone concern,

"Are you sure?" Cy commented,

"You didn't eat, I guess, since we saw you at the pizzeria."

"I'm sure but, about Echo," Jane said, "I have information on her."


	3. Echo

Everyone was surprised at this and were wondering what Jane knew. "What do you know about her?" Bumblebee asked. She began,

"I know the reason you lost contact with her."

"How?" Aqualad asked sternly.

"Echo was attacked and eventually overpowered. The 'hero' was taken to a lab and experimented on."

"You used the term 'hero' loosely." Bumblebee asked. Jane responded,

"A hero doesn't deserve to be called a hero if she couldn't save herself."

"How could you s-?" Before Speedy could angrily continue, Jane interrupted him,

"Because I couldn't save myself, Speedy." The whole room fell silent. "Brother Blood and his gang preformed experiments on lesser-known or forgotten heroes. Although I gained heightened senses and superhuman reflexes." She continued, "It was dark in the room I stayed in and I improved my echolocation."

"Echo," Aqualad said, "you look so different now." Echo said,

"Three years will do that to a person." Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East was happy to know she was alive.

"Let's chill at the park," Cyborg said, "you know, like we planned." Echo paused,

"My eyes are sensitive to light so I may not like it at the park." Speedy suggested,

"We could give her sunglasses." Bumblebee gave Echo her sunglasses to use.

"Thank you Bumblebee," Echo said, "it will help." The Speedy and Aqualad went to get the food at the supermarket.

"What did they do to you there?" Beast Boy asked. Echo took a deep breath,

"It was torture there. They pushed me to my physical limit every day but my power of adaptation is what kept me alive and if I did one thing wrong, they'd torture me." Cyborg asked,

"How did you escape?" Echo turned to him,

"I played the insanity card so well, I thought I was mentally gone. It worked after a while and I was able to sneak my way out, jumped into the waters and swim away." Robin said,

"At least you're free from that."

"My loss of sight is a reminder of what I suffered, Robin. So I may never be really free from it."

"You know we're here for you Echo," Bumblebee said, "no matter what."


End file.
